


Children of Danganronpa

by gamergirl101



Series: Children of Danganronpa - Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: AU. 16 out of 32 Ultimates survived a massive killing game, the largest killing game in history. To insure this never happens again to their loved ones, they went their own ways all over the world and decided to prevent their children from getting involved in Danganronpa or Hope's Peak. Many years later, the 16 children find out they gotten kidnapped and forced into a killing game their parents endured in the past.





	1. P: The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Danganronpa. I had this thought of fan children getting into a killing game. So, I decided to see if this would work.

[Rating and such might change in case things get rough]

~~~~

_Shuichi could still remember the screams of his classmates, the blood staining the walls and floor, and insane laughter of the murderer later executed by Monokuma. It was a miracle that he and 15 others managed to escape one of the largest killing games in the world. They concluded that they should flee to different parts of the world and prevent their children from getting involved in all of this. They cannot bear to see their children used in the war of Hope and Despair._

_The Ultimate Detective remained in Japan, but lived in the countryside with a farmer. The two of them gotten married and had a son. Shuichi remained his job as police officer in his new village, but never again would he go back to his old home. He hoped he could continue protecting his neighbors and his family. He hoped his son would stay the same: talentless and innocent._

_But...we all know that innocence cannot last forever. Puhuhuhu... They thought their children can live in peace forever? Well, they have another thing coming! Isn't that right, Junko?_


	2. Cast List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. 16 out of 32 Ultimates survived a massive killing game, the largest killing game in history. To insure this never happens again to their loved ones, they went their own ways all over the world and decided to prevent their children from getting involved in Danganronpa or Hope's Peak. Many years later, the 16 children find out they gotten kidnapped and forced into a killing game their parents endured in the past.

I present to you.... the cast list!!!

Finally complete! Stay tuned for the cast profiles!  
~~~~~~~~

Parents (the survivors): Shuichi Saihara, Junko Enoshima, Kirumi Tojo, Gundham Tanaka, Sonia Nevermind, Kokichi Oma, Korekiyo Shinguji, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Maki Harukawa, Izuru Kamukura, Toko Fukawa, Gonta Gokuhara, Byakuya Togami [the one from D1, not D2], Nagito Komaeda, Kyoko Kirigiri, Mahiru Koizumi

16/16

Females: 8/8  
Males: 8/8

Ren Saihara (son of Shuichi Saihara) - Ultimate Mystery Novelist  
Aigami Kuso (son of Junko Enoshima) - Ultimate Reality TV Star  
Yuki Hitomi (daughter of Kirumi Tojo) - Ultimate Florist  
Mana Tanaka (daughter of Gundham Tanaka) - Ultimate Alchemist  
Jack Buchanan (son of Sonia Nevermind) - Ultimate Violinist  
Emi Oma (daughter of Kokichi Oma) - Ultimate Scam Artist  
Kirika Shinguji (daughter of Korekiyo Shinguji) - Ultimate Voodoo  
Hope Hagakure (son of Yasuhiro Hagakure) - Ultimate Prophet  
Shun Nightray (son of Maki Harukawa) - Ultimate Swordsman  
Yuri Kamukura (daughter of Izuru Kamukura) - Ultimate ???  
Bianca Bell (daughter of Toko Fukawa) - Ultimate Hypnotist  
Sora Gokuhara (son of Gonta Gokuhara) - Ultimate Butterfly Enthusiast  
Ayano Togami (daughter of Byakuya Togami) - Ultimate Business Woman  
Zero Komaeda (son of Nagito Komaeda) - Ultimate Unlucky Student  
Otogi Akemi (son of Kyoko Kirigiri) - Ultimate Maze Runner  
Ellen White (daughter of Mahiru Koizumi) - Ultimate Matchmaker


	3. Cast Profiles

Name: Ren Saihara  
Alias/nicknames: Ren, Four-Eyes  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Parent (survivor): Shuichi Saihara  
Birthday: March 3  
Talent: Ultimate Mystery Novelist  
Appearance: Ren (much like his father) has short hair with a small ahoge, and his hair color is dark brown. His eyes are brown and has pale skin. He wears black-rimmed round glasses. His typical outfit is a light blue hoodie, ark blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. 5’5” 130 lbs.  
Personality: He is like a twin of his father, having a serious and polite personality. However, he is also stated to have a weak personality, and he is abnormally timid when it comes to speaking. Ren appears to have a love of mysteries and puzzles. Depression has been inherited, so there will be times when he might not eat or shower while staying in his dorm (even become suicidal).  
Likes: movies, novels, banana milk, blue  
Dislikes: gore, lying, red, rainy days  
Role: Scribe  
Theme Song: “Weight of the World” NieR: Automata  
_“I wish my father was with me again. This was a big mistake.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Aigami Kuso  
Alias/nicknames: Prince Kuso, Aigami, Man Candy  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Parent (survivor): Junko Enoshima  
Birthday: July 1  
Talent: Ultimate Reality TV Star  
Appearance: Aigami has a very handsome appearance, as if he stepped out of a celebrity fashion magazine. He has short bleached strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He has slightly tanned skin. His typical outfit consists of pink knee-length boots, black leggings, white shirt with pink short sleeves, and jean vest. 5’5” 148 lbs. Carries a video camera with him all the time.  
Personality: The biggest flirt in the group, Aigami is interested in his reputation and believes dating might boost ratings. He is seen a little narcissistic and interested in beauty.  
Likes: showing off, Monokuma, ice cream, pink  
Dislikes: haunted places, blood, green, soda  
Role: Prince  
Theme Song: “Toxic” Brittany Spears  
_“Hello, my dearies~! Make way for the greatest television star in the universe!”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Yuki Hitomi  
Alias/nicknames: Yuki  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Parent (survivor): Kirumi Tojo  
Birthday: January 12  
Talent: Ultimate Florist  
Appearance: Like her mother, Yuki has pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint and long bangs that obscure her right eye. Her skin is pale and her eyes are light brown. Her typical outfit consists of a black headband, flowery short-sleeved dress slightly over her knees, white leggings, and mary janes. 5’9” 112 lbs.  
Personality: Like her mother, Yuki is has a keen mind and she is talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job, as well as capable of being independent and do things on her own. She enjoys caring for flowers and does take requests for bouquets.  
Likes: violets, herbal tea, greenery, mint candy  
Dislikes: pollution, annoying people, manipulators, Monokuma  
Role: Lady of the Lake  
Theme Song: “Whisper” Evanescence  
_“Nothing cannot last forever, not even the flowers. But, they inspire us in various ways.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Mana Tanaka  
Alias/nicknames: Mana, Mana the Great  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Parent (survivor): Gundham Tanaka  
Birthday: November 19  
Talent: Ultimate Alchemist  
Appearance: Mana has long dark brown (almost black) in a side ponytail (to the left) and grey-ish blue eyes. Wears traditional alchemist attire, but the color is lavender (her favorite color). 4’3” 98 lbs.  
Personality: A strong believer of magic and the supernatural. She believes that she is a wizard who can create spells and potions. She doesn’t like being short, so she desires creating a potion so she can become taller and more attractive. She is seen interested in Kirika.  
Likes: magic shows/tricks, fantasy novels, kittens, star-crossed romances  
Dislikes: insects, ghost stories, very serious people, being called short  
Role: Sage  
Theme Song: “Tricks Up My Sleeve” My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks  
_“Alchemy is like magic. I hope to create a potion to make me taller...someday.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Jack Buchanan  
Alias/nicknames: Jack, Mama’s Boy, Princess  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Parent (survivor): Sonia Nevermind  
Birthday: August 24  
Talent: Ultimate Violinist  
Appearance: Jack has neatly combed blond hair and green eyes. His skin is fair. His appearance is elegant and clean. He typically wears a loose white long sleeve button shirt, a green tie, black dress pants, and dress shoes. 5’6”  
Personality: A young man who believes in strict dress codes and proper behavior. He doesn’t like messes, and common stuff like techno music and electronics.  
Likes: classic music, history, jewelry, crumpets  
Dislikes: dirt, Emi Oma, gym, chores  
Role: Butler  
Theme Song: “How Great Thou Art” Carrie Underwood  
_“Mother survived a killing game? She was either strong-willed or crazy to be in a game like this.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Emi Oma  
Alias/nicknames: Em, the annoying insect, brat, kid  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Parent (survivor): Kokichi Oma  
Birthday: October 19  
Talent: Ultimate Scam Artist  
Appearance: Emi has moderately long, wavy blackish purple hair in pigtails, with the tips dyed a brighter purple (much like her father has). Her eyes are purple and has pale skin. Her outfit consists of a black/white checkered scarf (a gift from her father), black/white striped shirt, black skirt, and sneakers. Emi appears to have a jester tattoo on the side of her right leg. 5’0”. 95 lbs.  
Personality: Very much like her father, she is deceptive and mischievous. She lies constantly and would act like a victim with false tears. The bad girl.  
Likes: pranks, chocolate chip cookies, carbonated drinks, April Fool’s Day and Halloween  
Dislikes: rules, her lies being exposed, seafood, medicine  
Role: Thief  
Theme Song: “Bad Girl” Avril Lavinge (feat. Marilyn Manson)  
_“More people to mess with? Neato! Time to see what makes the tick. Nishishishi.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Kirika Shinguji  
Alias/nicknames: Kiki, Kiri, Kira, Witch, Shadow Woman  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Parent (survivor): Korekiyo Shinguji  
Birthday: December 12  
Talent: Ultimate Voodoo  
Appearance: Kirika has pale skin, long black hair, and narrowed yellow eyes. Her outfit consists of a mask covering her mouth, and traditional voodoo attire. Wears a skull (with rubies where the eyes would be) necklace on leather string. 5’1”, 130 lbs.  
Personality: An incredibly nervous young girl who would jump a few feet at the slightest touch on her. She tries her best to aid others in need, even though she is unsure if she will be judged harshly.  
Likes: cherry blossoms, topaz, katanas, lavender  
Dislikes: total darkness, public places, Salem Witch Trials, jumping to conclusions  
Role: Witch  
Theme Song: “Voodoo People (Pendulum Mix)” The Prodigy  
_“EEK! I-I’m sorry...I..I don’t like being touched.”_  
~~~~~~~~

Name: Hope Hagakure  
Alias/nicknames: Hope, weirdo, male Alice  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Parent (survivor): Yasuhiro Hagakure  
Birthday: February 14  
Talent: Ultimate Prophet  
Appearance: Hope has short curly brown hair and yellow eyes. He has a slightly dark complexion. His outfit consists of brown sandals, white shorts, and white robes. His chest area has been bandaged for some reason. 5’6” 129 lbs.  
Personality: Hope is revealed to have an emotional but kind personality. He has a calming voice and often curious about the world around him (especially technology since he never used it before).  
Likes: ghost stories, oranges, hot weather, country side  
Dislikes: medicine, dresses, cold weather, cities  
Role: Monk  
Theme Song: “Rivers In the Desert” Persona 5  
_“I see all, know all, and tell all. But let’s be honest, I might be wrong. It’s all hocus pocus.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Shun Nightray  
Alias/nicknames: Shun, Giant, Titan  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Parent (survivor): Maki Harukawa  
Birthday: May 5  
Talent: Ultimate Swordsman  
Appearance: Shun’s hair is medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle. He has pale skin and sharp orange eyes. He has multiple scars on his body. He wears a brown cloak, white tunic, black pants, and hiking boots. 6’1” 150 lbs.  
Personality: Very much like his mother, Shun appears to have a very serious personality, as he doesn't really seem to smile much if at all. He is cynical and negative with a sharp tongue and sometimes talks in a cold sarcastic manner.  
Likes: barbecue, samurai movies, history class, gym  
Dislikes: sweets, fake fighting, cowards, sushi  
Role: Mercenary  
Theme Song: “Save Yourself, I’ll Hold Them Back” My Chemical Romance  
_“I will protect everyone from this bear, even if I had to sacrifice my life.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Yuri Kamukura  
Alias/nicknames: Yuri  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Parent (survivor): Izuru Kamukura  
Birthday: April 29  
Talent: Ultimate ???  
Appearance: Like her father, Yuri has very long, flowing black hair. Her complexion is pale, and her eyes are red. She normally wears a black leather jacket, black jeans, combat boots, and a Danger Days (MCR) shirt. 5’7” 135 lbs.  
Personality: Similar to her father, Yuri appears as a cold and emotionless person who finds everything and everyone boring, though she does talk and express in a more polite way. Despite her rough edges, she wants to discover her talent and wants to try (but may quickly get bored).  
Likes: spicy curry, water, peace and quiet, silver  
Dislikes: loud noises, attention-seekers, sweets, pink  
Role: ???  
Theme Song: “Shatter Me” Lindsey Stirling (ft Lzzy Hale)  
_“What is the meaning of life? Just to suffer? Boring.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Bianca Bell  
Alias/nicknames: Bianca, Miss Bell  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Parent (survivor): Toko Fukawa  
Birthday: June 30  
Talent: Ultimate Hypnotist  
Appearance: Bianca has short silver hair in a bowl cut, and has purple eyes. She has pale skin. Her outfit consists of a purple midriff shirt and a white skirt with a pink belt. She also has black and white striped knee socks and black ankle boots. 4’9” 137 lbs.  
Personality: A short-tempered young woman who can be violent at times. She doesn’t let anyone bother her. If they provoke her, she won’t hesitate to smack them.  
Likes: sushi, soda, video games, relaxing music  
Dislikes: idiots, romance, Aigami, being alone in the woods  
Role: Nurse  
Theme Song: “And I” Eri Kitamuta and Ai Nonaka  
_“Touch me and I’ll plant your face in the dirt. Got it?”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Sora Gokuhara  
Alias/nicknames: Sora  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Parent (survivor): Gonta Gokuhara  
Birthday: July 7  
Talent: Ultimate Butterfly Enthusiast  
Appearance: Sora has red eyes and very long messy red hair. His skin is slightly dark due to being outside often. His clothing consists of a white tank top with an orange/black butterfly on the front, blue shorts, sneakers, and an orange/black butterfly barrette. 5’7” 150 lbs.  
Personality: A passionate and energetic young boy who is a nature lover. He appears to like Yuki a lot and wants to make her smile. He may be a child, but has a habit of second thoughts.  
Likes: butterflies, Yuki, fruit punch, vanilla ice cream  
Dislikes: jocks, fights, deep water, being indoors  
Role: Dwarf  
Theme Song: “If Today Was Your Last Day” Nickelback  
_“Aren’t those butterflies cute? They’re really cute, just like Papa told me.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Ayano Togami  
Alias/nicknames: Aya  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Parent (survivor): Byakuya Togami  
Birthday: December 24  
Talent: Ultimate Business Woman  
Appearance: Ayano has pink eyes, and a light fair complexion. She has a long blonde braided pony-tail that is over her left shoulder. Her usual outfit is a black checkered fedora, white blouse, knee-length black skirt, panty-hose, and black pumps. 5’1” 135 lbs  
Personality: A spoiled girl who likes to think she is in charge, and would throw a temper tantrum if someone tries to take over instead of her. Doesn’t like being in love.  
Likes: cappuccino, strawberries, formal attire, being in charge  
Dislikes: rules being broken, being a follower, spicy foods, seafood  
Role: Adviser  
Theme Song: “I Am The Best” 2NE1  
_“I’m the leader here! I make the rules-. I SAID I’M IN CHARGE!”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Zero Komaeda  
Alias/nicknames: Zero, Black Cat, Black Cat of Hope’s Peak  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Parent (survivor): Nagito Komaeda  
Birthday: August 18  
Talent: Ultimate Unlucky Student  
Appearance: Zero has light gray-green eyes and short messy orange hair, his bangs covering some of his eyes. His skin is pale. He normally wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with an orange stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and green sneakers with white toes. 5’6” 144 lbs.  
Personality: Zero, like his father, is obsessed with good luck and thinks he is cursed with his unlucky talent. He gets fooled by Emi into buying “good luck charms” to help him. Very gullible.  
Likes: sweets, his pet mouse, karaoke, potato chips  
Dislikes: jocks, spoiled brats, bananas, fire  
Role: Jester  
Theme Song: “Numb” Linkin Park  
_“Please don’t come near me. I think I’m cursed.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Otogi Akemi  
Alias/nicknames: Akemi, Lighting  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Parent (survivor): Kyoko Kirigiri  
Birthday: September 1  
Talent: Ultimate Maze Runner  
Appearance: Otogi has shoulder-length lavender hair and electric blue eyes. His complexion is pale. He normally wears a shark tooth necklace, cargo pants, combat boots, and black tank top with a flaming skull on the front. 5’8” 110 lbs.  
Personality: Seen as the calmest of the group, like his mother. Otogi tends to do things by himself and doesn’t really want to be near others. He doesn’t jump to conclusions and rarely gets annoyed by Emi’s constant annoyances. Friends with Hope.  
Likes: hiking, camping, taking notes, coffee  
Dislikes: soda, silence, pizza, snakes  
Role: Spy  
Theme Song: “Off With Her Head” Icon For Hire  
_“I know that this is rough, but we cannot falter now.”_  
~~~~~~~

Name: Ellen White  
Alias/nicknames: Ellen, Eli, Juliet  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Parent (survivor): Mahiru Koizumi  
Birthday: February 9  
Talent: Ultimate Matchmaker  
Appearance: Ellen has light blue hair in a pony-tail, lavender eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. She normally wears a pink tunic with hearts and flowers all over, white capris pants, sandals, and bracelets on both of her wrists. 5’3” 102 lbs.  
Personality: A ditzy dreamer who wishes to marry a prince or at least a handsome man. While she waits, she decides to help others with their wishes of romances.  
Likes: ballet dancing, Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Aigami, love stories  
Dislikes: horror, blood, being in the dark, Emi  
Role: Peasant  
Theme Song: “Love Story” Taylor Swift  
_“Dreams come true. So, I am waiting for my Prince Charming in this killing game. Teehee!”_


	4. 1. The Next Generation, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. 16 out of 32 Ultimates survived a massive killing game, the largest killing game in history. To insure this never happens again to their loved ones, they went their own ways all over the world and decided to prevent their children from getting involved in Danganronpa or Hope's Peak. Many years later, the 16 children find out they gotten kidnapped and forced into a killing game their parents endured in the past.

My father had often told me that I didn't have to have a special talent to get friends or to be loved. But, I felt that he could be hiding something. After all, I read an article about something terrible involving a large group of students (I thought I saw my father's picture in there). Before I could get a closer look, he told me to stop. I remembered the tears in his eyes, his trembling shoulders, and the quivering lip trying to remain strong. He was looking away from the newspaper in my hands. In hopes of calming him down, I decided to obey my father. I didn't want to see him hurt again.

I always admired my father and his ability of how he solves all kinds of mysteries. Like that one time he solved a murder in town in just a few hours. Every time I try to ask him how he could do that so well, he would get tell me that he picked it up from a friend. Either way, I really liked his gift.

I began to write stories inspired on the mysteries and cases my father was involved in around my hometown. My room would be cluttered with notes and books in every nook and cranny. As I started to slowly publish my stories, many people were reading them and liked that. My father gave me a soft smile and embraced me into a warm hug when I published my first one. But, I felt his body tremble again. Why was he becoming sad again? What did I do?

The pain he felt grew stronger when I came home with an envelope in my hand from this Hope's Peak. I never knew what it was. Eager to find out, I opened it to reveal a letter that said I had earned the title of Ultimate Mystery Novelist. When my father found out, he ran down the hallway and locked himself in his room. I didn't know why he was crying like this. Why? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy

~~~~

I woken up with a side-splitting headache. I noticed that I was somewhere other than my room. It looked like a hotel room I have been told much of by tourists. My room was never since clean, unless my mother was working overtime. But the sight of a television (I don't remember having one in my room) and the comfy bed made me realize that I was no longer home.

Where I am? If I'm not at home? Where's my father? Where's my mother?

I decided to get out of bed, and I found out that I was wearing my usual outfit. Well, nothing else different happened so far. I walked over to the door to see a young man alone in the hallway. He appeared to be holding a camera at himself and posing. Was he talking to himself too? I slowly tiptoed to him.

"Hello, everyone~! This Aigami "Prince" Kuso giving a report for Day 1. I have found myself in such a remarkable place after passing out at one of my famous shows Romance Hour With Aigami! Where am I? Am I the only man here?" The bleached strawberry-blonde man looked around and found me. He nearly jumped, but quickly calmed down. I had to admit he must still think he was on television. He then gave me a toothy grin. "So, that solves my second question. I am NOT the only man. Tell me, who are you?"

I clutched onto my book and held it close to my chest. "I am Ren Saihara, the Ultimate Mystery Novelist. And..I want to ask you the same thing."

**Ren Saihara, Ultimate Mystery Novelist**

That seemed to make the stranger gasp in awe. His bright blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Another Ultimate?! Amazing, darling! Well then, I am the greatest television star in the universe. I am the man girls dream for. I am Aigami Kuso, the Ultimate Reality TV Star!" He he winked and made jazz hands.

**Aigami Kuso, Ultimate Reality TV Star**

So he has one too? Wait!

"So, are there any others around the place? I think we should go look for them. We need to know where we here and how we got here." I suggested. If there was one thing my father taught me, it was to find any others and plan for escape.

~~~~

Students Alive: 16  
Ren Saihara  
Aigami Kuso  
Yuki Hitomi  
Mana Tanaka  
Jack Buchanan  
Emi Oma  
Kirika Shinguji  
Hope Hagakure  
Shun Nightray  
Yuri Kamukura  
Bianca Bell  
Sora Gokuhara  
Ayano Togami  
Zero Komaeda  
Otogi Akemi  
Ellen White

Dead: 0


	5. 2. The Next Generation, Part 2

Aigami and I were currently searching for any others in the area. Then, we would plan on how to get out of here. Besides, I was sure our parents were worried sick about us. Anyways, the Ultimate Reality TV Star kept going on and on talking as he had his video camera on him.

We heard some people talking and followed it to one of the rooms. There were three girls in there. They turned to see us.

The first girl had pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint and long bangs that obscure her right eye. Her eyes were light brown. She was wearing a black headband, a flowery short-sleeved dress slightly over her knees, white leggings, and mary janes.

The second girl looked very young. Her very dark hair was in a side ponytail, and her eyes were grey-ish blue. She was wearing what may be alchemy attire in lavender color.

The third girl was definitely more nervous than I was. She had long black hair and narrowed yellow eyes. A face mask covered her mouth as she was wearing a sinister looking outfit, like what one of those voodoo people wore in the olden days.

They each had different reactions to me and Aigami. The first girl had a curious look on her face. The second girl had a wild grin. The third girl trembled and looked like she was ready to quickly back up against a wall.

I cleared my throat. "U-um... Hello?"

The second girl ran up to me with interested. "You're Ren Saihara, right? Your stories are amazing! Mana the Great is impressed! Mana Tanaka, the Ultimate Alchemist, think your stories are magical!"

**Mana Tanaka, Ultimate Alchemist**

The first girl curtsied with smile on her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Saihara-San. I am Yuki Hitomi, the Ultimate Florist. The other girl is not used to strangers, but I will speak for her. She is Kirika Shinguji, the Ultimate Voodoo." The third girl known as Kirika nodded shyly.

**Yuki Hitomi, Ultimate Florist**

**Kirika Shinguji, Ultimate Voodoo**

_**~~~~** _

Students Alive: 16  
Ren Saihara  
Aigami Kuso  
Yuki Hitomi  
Mana Tanaka  
Jack Buchanan  
Emi Oma  
Kirika Shinguji  
Hope Hagakure  
Shun Nightray  
Yuri Kamukura  
Bianca Bell  
Sora Gokuhara  
Ayano Togami  
Zero Komaeda  
Otogi Akemi  
Ellen White

Dead: 0


	6. 3. The Next Generation, Part 3

A lone girl was walking by herself, hearing the panic around various students in this place. It was no surprise. After all, she is with them. They were all brought here for some reason, a reason she could care less. So loud. They are loud. The girl paused and leaned back against the wall. She adjusted the jacket she was wearing and brushing a strand of her dark hair back. The female closed her crimson eyes. _Who am I? Yuri, recall who you are. Focus on your memories._

**Yuri Kamukura, Ultimate ???**

_Yes, I am Yuri. As for my talent,...no idea. What's the point of knowing though? It might not help me get out of here._ Yuri gave out a sigh as she opened her eyes. Who she saw were two students who were looking at her like she was wearing something most girls would wear. She crossed her arms. "Yes?"

They appeared to snap out of their daze and walked up to her

The first male had neatly combed blond hair and green eyes. His skin appeared to be fair. His appearance looked elegant and clean. He was wearing a loose white long sleeve button shirt, a green tie, black dress pants, and dress shoes.

The other was the opposite. This boy had red eyes and very long messy red hair. His skin was slightly dark (possibly due to being outside often, she noted). His clothing consisted of a white tank top with an orange/black butterfly on the front, blue shorts, sneakers, and an orange/black butterfly barrette.

"Ma'am, do you have any idea where we are at?" The blond-haired male cleared his throat. "One moment, I was practicing for the Music Festival. The next, I find myself here. And this boy.." He pointed at the red-head. "..He is not as helpful as I thought."

The other boy pouted. "I'm trying my hardest. This place is like a maze. You were just complaining about getting dirty. You could have at least helped out."

**Jack Buchanan, Ultimate Violinist**

**Sora Gokuhara, Ultimate Butterfly Enthusiast**

As the two bickered some more, Yuri simply rolled her eyes and walked away. She could care less what they do. She wasn't going to get involved in it. She murmured to herself, "Boring."

An announcement suddenly rang out throughout the building. _There were speakers around. I see._ She noted. "I have some news to share with those who are here. If you are wondering where are you and why, come to the auditorium at this time. Show up late, and you will face some bear-y terrifying consequences!" She might as well go. It isn't like she has anything else better to do.

~~~~

The four and I arrived at the auditorium where the others were at. We found seats with them. All of us were trying to figure out what was going on. In addition, I gotten to know many of the students here: a grinning Emi Oma, a leader-craving Ayano Togami, a daydreaming Ellen White, etc. Yuki suddenly pointed at the stage and before our eyes we saw a white/black bear. I felt something twist in my stomach. _Didn't I see it before? Like in an article?_

"Greetings, everyone. I believe you want some answers as to where you are and why." _It spoke it?!_ It was a male, no doubt. I noted.

A silver-haired girl with bowl cut growled. "Yeah! Better start talking, or I'll punt you out of the window!" Some close to her had to hold her back.

Emi was trying to speak to her, "Come on, Bell. Give the poor guy a chance. Besides, I like him." The pig-tailed received a glare from the raging girl.

**Bianca Bell, Ultimate Hypnotist**

**Emi Oma, Ultimate Scam Artist**

"Ooooo, tension. My favorite! Puhuhuhu." The bear taunted. "Anyways, I am Monokuma. The headmaster of this school. No, not Hope's Peak Academy. I meant Despair's Peak Academy."

There were a lot of murmurs around me. "Despair's Peak Academy? What is that?" "How should I know?!" "Nishishishi, sounds neat!" "Emi, not helping the case."

"Now, the question is, why are you here? Well,... first of all, it is about your mommies and daddies." The bear continued. "Can someone take a guess?"

There was a great silence. Finally, an orange-haired boy raised his hand. "Our parents attended Hope's Peak, right?"

**Zero Komaeda, Ultimate Unlucky Student**

"The unluckiest lad alive got it? Huh, so Nagito told you." Monokuma chuckled. "And no one else's parents told them the truth? Not about Hope's Peak or the largest killing game they suffered in?"

Kirika's eyes were wide in terror."Wait, you mean to tell US our parents hid that?! They were..?! My father too..?!" She covered her mouth, and her body trembled in fear. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Monokuma grinned darkly. "Correct, kiddo. Your parents were part of the largest killing game in the world. However, they managed to escape and separate before I could get my hands on them. Soooo, I decided WHY NOT USE THEIR OWN CHILDREN FOR THIS GAME?! Puhuhuhu..." He chuckled. "After all those years they tried to protect you, they have failed. So,..let's have some fun, shall we?"

~~~~

{Okay, the game has officially started. Not joking now. Finally we get to the point!}

Students Alive: 16

Ren Saihara  
Aigami Kuso  
Yuki Hitomi  
Mana Tanaka  
Jack Buchanan  
Emi Oma  
Kirika Shinguji  
Hope Hagakure  
Shun Nightray  
Yuri Kamukura  
Bianca Bell  
Sora Gokuhara  
Ayano Togami  
Zero Komaeda  
Otogi Akemi  
Ellen White

Dead: 0


End file.
